Another Chance
by That's What She Said
Summary: The chaos that is the Office seen through the eyes of a new character named Brittany Cullen. Will she survive the everyday life at the office? Or will she succumb to the madness? Potential DwightOC.
1. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office, though I would love nothing more to claim all the character's personalities as my own. Sadly, I can't.**

**Talking Head: Michael sitting in his office.**

So, Ryan told me that I should hire a new person. He thinks it will help boost up sales. Something about more people equals more money. (Shrugs) I don't know. I don't get his warped ideas. So, I had Pam post 'Now Hiring' signs everywhere. I'm expecting a big turn out. (Smiles) It's going to be a long day of listening.

**Enter: Michael's Office**

**Michael walks in. A look of surprise crosses his face as he sees a woman in her thirties, with long brown hair standing in his office.**

Hello? Is it my birthday? (Grins)

**He eyes the woman.**

**Pam appears from behind him. **

Ah, no Michael. This is Brittany Cullen. She's here for the interview.

**Michael smiles goofily. **

D'oh! Of course she is. Thank-you Pam. Now, why don't you go so secretary things?

**Michael shoos her away.**

**Brittany gives Pam an appreciative smile as she leaves. Michael clears his throat.**

So, I'm Michael Scott. The boss of this little misfit company.

**Shakes her hand enthusiastically.**

**Brittany**

Brittany Cullen

**Michael**

So, why do you want to work for Dunder Mifflin?

**Brittany**

I've heard that it's one of the best paper selling companies around. And that the people here are really nice.

**Michael grins.**

Ah! Aiming for the flattery ploy, are we? Well, it's working.

**Michael asks her a few more pointless questions, until he seems satisfied**.

Very good. Well, I'll get back to you. We have a long list of interviewees, and I must hear them all before the day is out.

**Brittany fidgets in discomfort.**

Er, I'm the only interviewee. I was the only one who signed up.

**Michael's smile freezes.**

Oh. In that case. CONGRATULATIONS!! You've got the job!

**Shakes her hand profusely once more.**

**Brittany (Stunned)**

Really? Wow! Thank-you, sir. (Beams)

**Michael**

No need to call me sir. We're all friends here. Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang. The Scooby Gang. (Laughs)

**Brittany notices the camera crew.**

**Michael**

Oh, don't mind them. We've agreed to let them film us for the time being. Just ignore them. Except for when they ask to interview you. Come on!

Michael practically yanks her out of his office and into the main office.

Everyone! You're attention please!

**Brittany blushes a bit as everyone looks at her in interest, and curiosity.**

**Michael**

This is Brittany Cullen. She's going to be our new salesmen here. Say, 'hello' Brittany.

**Brittany (weakly)**

Hello.

**Michael drags her over to the receptionists' **desk.

This is Pam.

**Pam smiles warmly at her.**

**Michael**

This is Stanley, Kevin, Oscar and Toby. (Whispers in her ear) Nobody likes Toby.

**Stanley rolls his eyes. Kevin just stared, and Toby gave her a blank look**.

**Michael**

And over here we have Andy, Phyllis, Meredith, and Angela.

**Andy gives her a wink, making Brittany shudder. Phyllis and Meredith smile genuinely. Angela gives her a calculating look. **

**Michael**

And here we have Jim, Creed, and Dwight.

**Jim gave her a smile that matched Pam's perfectly. Creed was looking at her suspiciously. Dwight, on the other hand, was looking her over like a specimen. Brittany quirks an eyebrow at him, and he instantly looks down**.

**Michael**

So, that's that. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

**Brittany (grimaces)**

Oh. Okay.

**She leaves the room.**

**Talking Head: Brittany Outside of the Main Office**

**She has an interested look on her face.**

Working here seems pretty interesting. Why did I really want to work here? Well, it's close to the family for one, whom I haven't seen in years thanks to my studies abroad. I want to be an author. But, as you can imagine, being an author doesn't exactly pay the electric bill. So, I needed another job. One that didn't cause to much stress. What could be better than a paper company? (Smiles) I think working here will be quite the adventure.

**Fade to Black **


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: Alright, now we finally get into the good stuff. I do not own the Office. Obviously.**

**Talking Head: Brittany Outside of the Main Office**

Well, I'm big on punctuality, and being as it is my first day, I decided to come really early. (Looks in) The lights aren't even on yet. Come on, let's go see if anyone else is here.

**Brittany walks in. There's an empty desk placed across from Jim and Dwight. She places her briefcase on the desk. Then she pulls random items out it, including: books, pictures of her dog and family, a Lost calendar, and a few action figures. A light is shining from the kitchen. **

**Brittany**

Looks like someone is here. I hope there's coffee.

**She walks into the kitchen. No one is there. She shrugs, and walks to the coffee machine. The coffee pot is already hot and steaming. She reaches for it, when suddenly a large figure tackles her from the side**.

**Figure**

NOOOO!!!!!

**Brittany**

GAAHHH!!!

**They fall to the ground, the attacker landing on top of her. The man, for man it is, as we can tell from the back of the head, grabs her wrists. Brittany struggles, and lashes out at everything she can hit.**

**Attacker**

OW! Stop it! I'm only saving your life.

**Brittany**

Let me go!

**Attacker**

Promise not to hit me?

**Brittany (Sighs)**

Promise affirmed.

**Attacker**

Very well.

**The attacker lets her go, and stands up. He turns to the camera. It's Dwight Schrute! Brittany dusts herself off. Her eyes widen when she realizes who the attacker was.**

**Brittany**

Oh, it's you.

**Dwight (rolls his eyes)**

Obviously. I always come to work early.

**Brittany (smirks)**

To save people's lives?

**Dwight (with a touch of vehemence)**

You were lucky I was here in time. If I delayed one more second you could have taken a drink of the poisoned coffee.

**Brittany (looks at coffee in surprise)**

Poisoned coffee?

**Dwight (with an air of satisfaction)**

Yes. My future-self has faxed me a warning of someone poisoning the coffee.

**Brittany (tries to contain a smile)**

Your. . . future . . . self?

**Dwight**

Yes. Future Dwight.

**He held up a personalized fax paper. It was signed, 'Future Dwight' at the bottom.**

**Brittany**

Er. . . I think someone might be playing a prank on you, my friend.

**She gives him a sympathetic smile.**

**Dwight (with a look of confusion)**

A prank?

**Looks at the fax paper.**

Impossible. This is my own personal paper.

**Brittany**

Has your paper supply been decreasing strangely over the past few days?

**Dwight (pauses)**

Yes. As a matter of fact it has.

**His face turns to a look of fury, and realization.**

Jim!

**The Main Office: Everyone has arrived, and have begun doing their daily routines.**

**Michael walks in.**

Here's our new employee!

**He practically skips over to her.**

**Brittany (gives him a polite smile)**

Good morning Michael.

**Michael**

Alright, time to get you started. Someone needs to teach you the ropes. To instruct you in the ways of successful paper-selling.

**He looks over his other employees.**

Now, who to choose?

**Dwight shoots up from his chair. **

I'll do it Michael! I'll teach her all of my ways. She'll be my apprentice.

**Michael ( gulps nervously)**

Er, I don't know. I was thinking of Jim.

**Dwight (looks at him in exasperation)**

Jim?! He doesn't hold the record for most sales. I'm the most qualified!

**Brittany (looks at Michael)**

If he really wants to teach me, I'm fine with it. I'll be the best of the best. Besides, he already saved my life by preventing me from drinking poisoned coffee, which wasn't in fact poisoned at all.

**Michael (stares at her in disbelief)**

Well, alright. Dwight, she's your intern. (Whispers to Brittany) Good luck.

**He then spins on his heel, and exits to his office.**

**Brittany makes her way to Dwight's desk. She cranes her neck to look up at him.**

Hel-

**Dwight (cuts her off)**

Conference Room. Ten minutes.

**He then storms off.**

**Talking Head: Brittany**

(Looks at the camera fearfully) What have I gotten myself into?

**The Conference Room: Ten Minutes Later.**

**Brittany sitting at the table, watching Dwight curiously, and nervously. Dwight stacks a pile of flash cards on the table in front of him. He sits, and weaves his fingers together. He fixes a stern** **gaze on her.**

**Dwight**

So, you want to work for Dunder Mifflin?

**Brittany**

Yes. I suppose so. I'm here, aren't I?

**She chuckles a bit.**

**Dwight (shouts)**

I'm asking the questions!

**He calms down, and holds up a flash card.**

Now, what is this?

**Brittany**

Paper.

**Dwight**

False! It is a sheet of paper.

**He holds up another flash card.**

And this?

**Brittany (unsure of herself)**

A group of people?

**Dwight**

Correct. These are our costumers. Our goal is to make them happy. To serve them. To bend to their every will.

**Brittany (in confusion)**

I thought we sold paper.

**Dwight**

We do! But in doing so, we make them happy. People like their paper, Brittany. And it's up to us to make sure they're being treated fairly.

**He holds up another flash card.**

This is our enemy. Office Depot. From here on, you are no longer allowed to buy their products.

**Brittany**

Really?

**Dwight**

Yes! Do you want to aid our enemy? (Shakes his head in shame) First day in, and I already suspect you as a traitorous spy.

**Brittany**

Alright. No shopping at Office Depot.

**Dwight**

Good. Now, it's up to me to train you for battle. Paper selling is a very serious business. This won't be an easy path. But when I'm through with you, you'll know glory like no other.

**Brittany (with a slight smirk)**

Then train me well, Master Schrute.

**She salutes him.**

**Dwight (with a pleased look on his face, salutes her back)**

Welcome to the Dwight Schrute Army of Champions.

**Hours pass. Dwight drills her on creative lines, and facts. They worked on increasing her typing speed, and the general rules of Dunder Mifflin.**

**As the day ends, Brittany walks out with wide eyes.**

**Dwight calls after her.**

Test tomorrow! Study hard!


End file.
